Whisper Ride
by Lollypop 8
Summary: What if a new flock member comes and Fang likes her even more than Max? What if she is younger than Max? First Fan Fiction. Please read and review! Rated T because that's probably what James Patterson's books were. New long chapter 8!
1. Another Mutant

**This takes place as they were about to get away after rescuing Angel. Please Review. I don't own any characters except Whisper.**

* * *

We were about to make it out of the School for the second time in our lives. But no! Heaven forbid we get a clean getaway out of this place.

"Max?" Angel slowed to a stop. Her voice sounded so weak it broke my heart. What did they do to her? "We need to get her out too."

"Why is that, sweetie? We need to hurry up and get out of here."

"That girl over there, she's one of us; she's part bird. . ." I followed her finger to a dog crate I earlier had presumed empty. Looking closely, I could see a fragile sleeping body. "She's nice. I can tell. We gotta help her," Angel continued.

I realized the thought of there being another one of us had never occurred to me. "Shh. Okay, hold on. She can come too." Angel seemed sure this was a good idea. I motioned for the others to wait as I strode to the girl's crate to undo the latch. The noise woke her and her eyes widened in terror. Her frail form scrambled even further back into the cage.

"Don't worry. We're here to help get you out," I said in my most soft and gentle voice.

"Max! Erasers!" Nudge's high pitched squeal pierced the air.

"Get out please. We'll keep you safe. Hurry! We're like you!" I hurriedly told her. She looked at me timidly then stretched out her hand and I hauled her out.

I wheeled around to see Nudge kick and Eraser in the gut and Fang locked in combat with two others. More were coming for both directions. I scanned for an exit and saw the elevator. We hate small spaces but it was our best bet. I poked the button and brushed Angel and her friend behind me.

An Eraser charged at me only to feel my fist break his nose. He yelped and I took the opportunity to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. After a groan he collapsed.

"Max, the elevator," Angel called feebly as she pulled the girl in after herself. I yanked the others in just as the doors closed.

Everyone was panting. "Once we get on the roof," I instructed, "everyone fly as far away as you can."

"I'm too tired," Angel said.

"You just try your best and I'll carry you once we get farther away." She nodded meekly, her blond curls tangled. I glanced at the new flock member whose hair was also a mess. She was swaying as of she were about to pass out. I guess she hasn't had this much action in a while.

"Why are we bringing her? I thought we were just getting Angel!" Fang demanded.

"Angel said she's a bird-mutant too."

He eyed her apprehensively, a contort on the tip of his tongue when the doors slid open. Everyone piled out. "The edge is fifteen feet away," I whispered to Iggy.

"I can hear the echo of footsteps," he warned.

"Hurry everyone!" I yelled, "They're coming up the stairs!" Angel made a wobbly take-off. I saw the new girl hesitate, looking down the ten story drop-off, as I took off. Iggy was getting a running start and he crashed into her. He quickly recovered and zoomed away, calling an apology. I watched the fragile girl drop, waiting for her wings to unfurl. I wondered which colors were in her wings.

Nothing happened. Panic gripped my chest as she neared the ground. I prepared to swoop down and get her when a black mass did it for me. Fang.

Erasers growled behind us as we flew away. Soon even the clang of alarm bells faded into the distance.

We turned towards are home as we glided closer together. The new girl was shaking violently in Fang's arms.

"It's OK," Angel comforted. I bet it helps a lot to hear that from a six-year-old mutant. Turning to Fang she stated, "She says thank you. Well, in her head."

"Why didn't you fly?" I questioned her.

"Her . . ." Angel began.

"Why don't you let her speak for herself?" I interrupted.

"She can't. She lost her voice."

Oh.

"Anyhow," Angel continued, landing in my arms, "her wings haven't finished growing yet." Then she fell asleep. The rest of the flock exchanged weary glances and stared at the new girl. She nodded and collapsed into sleep.

We spent the night in the familiar hawk cave. All of us, except our latest addition who was still asleep, ate some desert rat, despite complaints. We all stacked fists and the younger ones went to sleep.

"Max . . ." I twisted to see Fang, "I don't think taking that girl is such a good idea. She can't even fly and what if she has a locator on her? We don't know if the School does that now. How are we going to get her from place to place if something happens? She puts us at an extreme risk and is going to cause more problems than any she solves."

I blinked. That was the most i heard him say in a long time. "How about we talk about this in the morning? I'm beat." I was exasted from carrying Angel for so long. Fang must feel terrible after carrying the new girl. If her wings weren't "fully grown" than her bones might not have finished hollowing out.

"Whatever," Fang shrugged as we lied down on the cool rock.

* * *

**Did you like it? Please, please please review!! I don't mind if you correct grammer and ideas are appreciated! More coming soon!**


	2. Whisper

**We have gotten 62 hits but only 6 reviews. One of them was my own. What's up with that? Thanks to _Yascarocks, xFlyingElephantsx, fax and mango, MellaIsi, _and _Fangkiss x. _You guys should feel specialful! Especially _fax and mango _who put me on all the favorites and alerts things. Thanks! I'm happyful!**

**Ok, this is a bit short and isn't real good. Guess what? I'm not James Patterson! Max and everyone is not the product of my head! Even if they do spend a lot of time in there.**

The girl was still asleep when we woke in the morning. _The girl, the girl, the girl._ We need to find out her name. "Angel," I asked, "did you happen to catch the girl's name?"

"No but the white coats called her W18P3R, I think."

"We could call her Whisper," offered Nudge. "Her code thing is kind of close. It's missing the H but the 18 kind of looks like IS. The three is just like a backwards E," she drew it in the dirt. "And even though she can't talk, maybe she can still whisper. Yea, I think Whisper is definitely a good name!"

"Good to know somebody's awake," I mumbled.

"A lot of good a name is going to do her if she's dead. She's been out cold for a whole day!" the Gasman grumbled.

"Gazzy!" I chastised, "Don't be so morbid! You know what they did to them in there!"

Actually, we don't. I'm not that anxious to find out either.

"Well, her heart's still beating. She must be asleep," Iggy said with his sharp hearing. As if on cue, Whisper rolled over and blinked in the sunlight.

"You're awake!" squealed Nudge. "We've decided to call you Whisper if that's okay. Oh, I'm Nudge, that's Iggy," she lowered her voice, "he's blind. Anyhow, that's Gazzy and Mr. Quiet over there is Fang, he's the one who saved you when you were falling. That's our leader, Max and I think you already know Angel because she seems to know you." Whisper nodded and gave a little half-smile at us. It would be amazing if she could remember all that with Nudge talking one hundred miles an hour as usual.

Gazzy handed her some left-over rat from breakfast. She grimaced but still dug in. Her face made us all laugh. Well, except Iggy and Fang. Iggy couldn't see it and Fang, you know Fang.

When we took off, I offered to carry Whisper. She gets real heavy after a while! How did Fang carry her for so long? I refuse to ask for help. Must. Not. Show. Any. Weakness.

* * *

Thomas reported to his boss.

"What's the damage? Did they all escape?" his boss asked rubbing his temples.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Thomas answered, "Will you follow me?" They walked swiftly through the identical, sterile hallways, their white lab coats streaming out behind them. Thomas shuttered at the thought of his employer's reaction. He hated to be the bearer of bad news.

They stopped at on of the many cages, "Unfortunately, Experiment Eleven wasn't the only specimen they took."

* * *

His boss puzzled the words, looking at an empty crate no different than any of the others. Then his eyes landed on the label. Recognition dawned on his face. It soon shifted to anger. "Nooo!" he yelped falling on his knees, "We had eight people disposed of to get it! Eight people!"

* * *

**I don't really like how creepy that sounds but you know, it was a good way to put some pieces together. Review and tell me if you think I should make whole new stories with Whisper or to go through the real books with an extra flock member. Please review, you have no reason not to. It doesn't take that long. Unless you have dial-up. Then you're excused!**


	3. Origin

**Aren't you guys lucky? You get two chapters in one day! You're welcome! I'll thank reviewers in my next chapter. Some of you were wondering about Whisper's appearance. I already have it written but it is in the next chapter (or the one after; I'll have to check.)**

**Disclaimer: Sorry to disappoint but I am not the marvelous creater of Maximum Ride. (Which means I don't own her)**

* * *

I was beginning to recognize where we were. In an hour or so we would be home. Whisper was still hanging limply from my arms. She fell asleep again a while ago. I think my muscles could survive the strain for a little bit longer. "We're almost there," I called out.

Doing a headcount I saw Angel napping in Iggy's arms. Nudge and Gazzy looked a bit tired themselves.

Our beautiful home finally appeared on the horizon. Inside, I plopped Whisper down on the couch. Nudge offered to give up her bed for the night but I politely turned her down, reminding her we had no idea when she would get it back.

Ig put Angel in bed while the rest of us tapped fists, too tired to eat. I took a shower and let the hot water wash all my stress down the drain. I sank into bed.

I awoke to find Iggy starting breakfast and Whisper watching Fang flip through the channels. Aside looking a bit groggy she looked much better. I joined them on the couch as the reporter droned on about this house that mysteriously caught on fire last month. The residents and visitors were all killed. "The body of their thirteen-year-old daughter is yet to be found. . ."

I turned to tell Fang to switch the channel but I saw Whisper was crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. She pointed at the TV. Why would she be so sad about some random people that died? Stuff like that happens all the time. She held out her hand moving her pointer finger along her palm. Understanding the gesture, I found her a notepad and pencil.

Sniffling, she wrote, _That's my house, my family. I'm that thirteen-year-old girl._

Not so random people, I thought. I exchanged a glance with Fang. His normally impassive face showed a bit of a frown. "But how did you get to the school? Why are your wings," _gulp_ "growing?" I questioned.

We read, _Well, my cousins were visiting with their parents, my god-parents. I was in my room making it presentable when I smelled smoke. I opened the door and saw flames dancing around me. I ran through them quickly but the staircase was blocked by more fire. By then I was coughing. I crawled under the smoke towards my parent's room. They had a fire ladder that you could hang out the window. I found the box but it was on fire. My hands were badly burned but I got it open. Then I started choking real bad. I remember falling on the ground and sweating from the heat. I don't know how long I lied there unable to cry for help. I think the smoke has screwed up my vocal chords or something. I might have heard sirens but I couldn't be sure. Some where-wolf like people came and took me away._

"Erasers," I whispered.

She continued writing, _Next thing I remember, some scientists were giving me some shot to 'make a recessive avian gene dominant.' I was kept in a crate until they wanted to check my wing growth, weight, blood pressure, and heart rate. They put me through these horrible __experiments, I think Angel did them too, 'Designed to test strength, speed, stamina, and reflexes'"_

"Sooo . . ." Fang began, "you're bird DNA just started working?" Whisper nodded.

**

* * *

**

I just realized my chapters are kinda short but the next one should be longer. Please Review. The past ones made me feel scrumdidilyumptious (Roald Dahl's word). You can just say hi or you can give ideas or tell me what on earth is happening next. I'm not entirely sure my self. Fang + Whisper coming soon, I think.


	4. Feelings

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Yaaaaaay! I've got some good news and bad news. Bad news will come first so the good news will cheer you up after. Ok, I'm going to my church's district teen camp for a week and then I'll be gone for another two days with my high school to get to know the ather feeder middle schools. Also, my typing is caching up with my writing so I only have another half-chapter written after this one. In other words, it might take me a while to post. Good News: You can now find out what Whisper looks like and Whisper and Fang are now thinking about each other! Also, Breaking Dawn comes out in two days! (Sorry to those of you who despise Twilight but I like them)**

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha! I may not own the majority of these characters but I do own Whisper!!**

I don't know how long we just sat there gaping at her. She wasn't born like us. She had parents, went to school, and giggled with friends. I would be jealous of her if it weren't for the fact it had all been ripped away from her. How she was in our world. It was everyone's nightmare, including ours. But we grew up with it; she was just thrown into it. I hope she can feel the sympathy radiating out of my skin.

"Breakfast!" Iggy hollered from the kitchen. I went to get up Gazzy and Angel. Nudge was already sitting at the table chatting about her dream with a singing llama. When I came back down stairs Whisper was staring wide-eyed at the mass amounts of food Ig, Fang and Nudge had already consumed. I smiled and sat down. Who knew toast and sausage could taste so good? Iggy's home-made bread was flawless, as usual.

When I was on my fourth serving Whisper passed me the note pad, _Is there any place I can shower?_

"You're done eating?" She had only eaten three slices of toast. She nodded and followed me to the bathroom. I showed her where the towels were and got her some of my old shorts and a T-shirt. "These might be a bit big, but Nudge's are probably a bit small," I handed her a belt. She smiled thanks as I left.

When I sat back down I told the flock Whisper would be staying with us. She couldn't go to her god-family because they were in the fire. Plus, it was probably best if we helped her learn how to fly and all that good stuff.

Nudge was practically bouncing off the walls and Angel got up to join her. I think it will be great having another girl around almost my age. There were some things I didn't want to talk to Nudge about and Fang and Ig wouldn't understand.

* * *

Whisper looked at her self in the mirror. She used to be pretty thin but now she was even more petite. At least she was short. Otherwise, she would look pretty lanky. Kind of like Iggy. She chuckled inwardly.

Everyone in the "flock" seemed very nice. Iggy was an awesome cook. Nudge was hilarious. Max welcomed her in as if she had known her all her life. Angel and Gazzy were adorable but reminded her of her six and eight year old little sisters. Even so, if it weren't for Angel, she would still be stuck in that stupid lab.

Whisper glanced back at her stubby, white wings and sighed. She wrung the water out of her dirty blonde hair. There was a little jar of pony-tails on the sink so she made two little braids. They went a couple inches past her shoulders.

Then there was Fang. When she looked deep into his dark eyes she saw something cold. He didn't like her for some reason. All the same, something about him appealed to her. She had never thought much of the strong and silent, tall, dark and handsome type. He had hardly said a word at breakfast. But something about him . . . this was ridiculous. The others might be waiting.

* * *

Fang watched Angel and Nudge as he silently chewed the last of his breakfast. Something about Whisper made him uneasy. But there was another familiar feeling that warmed his insides. He sometimes felt that way around Max . . .

Whisper walked in her skin glowing with beauty. Wait, wha? Beauty? What was wrong with him. Nudge and Angel pounced on her, talking rapidly. He shook his head and swallowed the last bite of sausage. He put his dishes in the sink, trying to keep his face blank.

He snuck a glance at her face and regretted it. You could sea the smile even in her eyes, as blue as the ocean. Her shoulders bounced as she laughed. It seemed as if the stars danced for her.

_What's wrong with me?_ He thought angrily as he stalked off to his room.

* * *

**So how was it? I don't know much about how the y-chromosone thinks so Fang's part may be all wrong.**

**Please Review. All the reviews I got on the last chapter were on the day it came out. How about I get several every day until I re-post. (Actually I'm not sure when that will be so it may be wishful thinking on my part.) I need ideas for what happens next!! Just press that little button right there. . . it doesn't take more than 30 seconds. . . unless you write a lot which means smiles for you. . . I'll post your name! I know I said I would do that this time but i took up a lot of space for news so I'll do it later. For now we'll say _FangKiss x _is the record holder. Thanks!!**

* * *


	5. Wing Identification

**Hey guys! My excuse for the long wait was in the previous chapter. Several of you disapprovedof having Fang like Whisper. Understand that in this story's summary, the idea of Fang liking someone else and Max being jealous was what I was playing with. Also, in the books, they aren't even positive about their feelings for each other. Even so, I'll tune it down to just feelings, nothing more. **

**I recently re-read School's Out - Forever and noticed in the first chapter Max says "_God forbid_we should make a clean getaway," You may have noticed I said something along that lines in my first chapter. I didn't even realize that until now. I guess James Patterson and I think alike!! Even if we do, I'm not really him and, therefore, do not sniff own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**

Whisper entered the kitchen while I was still deep in thought. Angel had mentioned "over hearing" the thoughts of some whitecoat about a School in New York with information on our parents. We weren't test tube babies at least.

I was about to ask Fang his opinion when his gaze dropped to his plate, a tint of color in his cheeks. What was this? Fang semi-blushing? That's unusual. He got up and I could see the turmoil in his eyes.

Whisper was whisked away by Angel and Nudge. She just barely had time to scoop up the notepad. I followed them upstairs to see what was bothering Fang. I knocked on his door before stepping in. He was staring out the window while listening to music. When he saw me he pulled out his ear buds, "What's up?"

"What's up with you?" I asked, "You were acting strange at breakfast."

"It was nothing," he murmured.

I raised an eyebrow. "Fine," I said, nor feeling like pressing him any further. I heard the dull thump of feet going down the stairs followed by Nudge's screech. I bolted out of Fang's room.

"Why didn't you warn us, Angel?" Nudge gasped.

"I wanted to see your reactions," Angel giggled.

I rounded the corner and saw Gazzy wearing the Hulk mask we found once, cracking up hysterically. Whisper was rolling her eyes and smiling. I could hear Iggy sniggering in the other room. "Gazzy! Don't scare us like that!" Nudge pushed past him.

I followed the girls to the computer room, "What're you guys going?" I asked.

"We were going to find out which type of bird wings we have."

_That's a cool idea_, I thought as I sat down. They Googled "wing identification" or something like that. A website came up with a chart full of bird wings. We had deduced that Angel was either two percent swan or dove when I asked to see Whisper's wings.

She rolled back her shoulders and I got to tell you, it was kinda awkward. Each wing was only about two feet long, way too short to support her while flying. They were mostly like Angel's but had a couple black feathers on the tips. She looked back at them uncertainly, and I smiled encouragement.

We found that hers were like a sea gulls. Even with our raptor senses, I began to wonder if any of us were actually birds of prey.

We couldn't find Nudge's so we checked another site. This one had millions upon millions of wings. There was a couple more that looked like Angel's and some weird snow goose thing also matched Whisper. We decided to abandon ship because it was getting too difficult.

Iggy came in and asked if we wanted to watch a movie with him. "Ig, you can't watch a movie now."

"Why not?" he puzzled.

"You can't watch anything. You're blind." I explained.

"No, really? I never noticed before." He sighed and rolled his sightless eyes. We'd been through this a couple times.

"Now, you're free to go listen to one if you want to. I'm good though, thanks for the offer."

He snorted and Nudge and Angel followed him out. It was just me and Whisper. We talked for a while; actually, I did most of the talking. She was feverishly writing. After a bit she began massaging her hand.

_So I don't get some weird carpal problem, do you know finger spelling?_

Jeb had taught us some sign language before he . . . I left that thought hanging. Best to keep him out of my head so I don't suddenly fly off to wring his neck. . .

I did the whole alphabet real quick and she nodded. _That's right_, she signed.

"So where did you learn?" I asked her. She shifted uncomfortably. I quickly realized my mistake, "Oh! You don't have to talk about back then if you don't want."

_I would prefer not to, _she spelled. _So_--, a pause, _how did you get this house . . . and the wings?_

I began explaining our story and glumly acknowledged the fact that there was no way to get around Jeb. I painfully relived Angel's capture. Whisper held up a hand, _Wait, so the Erasers found you in this general area?_

"Ya, but . . ."

_Then don't you think they would have found this house by now?_

That was a _very_ good question.

* * *

**You like? Then review!! You make me feel happyful like these people _Yascarocks (2), xFlyingElephantsx, fax and mango, FangsKiss x (3), kashiena (2), bellafan123 (2), elorid'sdragonscrimbit, Maximum Writers, reader41, FaxyLover, Eva NoName, _and especially the record holder _MellaIsi_ with 4 reviews. Thank you! I'm not getting that many hits so if you really like, tell someone about my story or mention it in your bio or something. Review to tell me and I'll do the same for your story! See you later gators!! (Or not, evil school starts a week from tommorow!!)**


	6. Packing Spree

**Yola! (Mixture of Yo and Ola, friend's invention) Anyhoo, new chapter yayayayayayayayay! Fine. Don't be enthusiastic with me. Yaaaaaa, so this one is kinda short but school grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr . . .**

**The next chapter should be more exciting and I'm planning on the update being next weekend. This chapters pretty much just a mad mutant packing scene.**

**Obviously, James Patterson doesn't need to go to high school anymore. So guess what? I'm not him! Hard to beleive, but true.**

"_Pleeeeeeease? _Come on, Iggy! I don't want to wait through the previews! Just tell us what movie it is!" Nudge practically begged.

"No. I want it to be a surprise," Iggy answered, immune to her Bambi eyes.

Angel decided just to read Iggy's mind and tell Nudge so she didn't have to sit through her whining. She opened her mind and to her surprise was able to sense more brains than those belonging to the other flock members. There was about ten more. . . Erasers!

She could pick out Ari's thoughts, _What bird brains! He he. I actually made a pun. They're sitting ducks. Ha, another! They don't even realize we've been camped out here. Once they come out . . . How long will this take? I'm getting impatient. I am sooo tempted just to barge in there now . . ._

Angel gasped.

"What?" the Gasman asked.

"Maaaaaaax!" Angel hopped up and ran out of the room.

* * *

Angel raced into the room. "What?!" I asked her.

"Ari is outside with others! They're waiting to attack us! They might come in here!"

Oh no! Whisper was right. We need to get out of here, pronto! "Angel, go tell the others in the living room. Whisper, go get Fang. I'll get us packed."

The three of us raced off. I snatched our backpacks out of the messy closet's evil talons, spilling junk all over the floor. I sped away into the kitchen and heard Whisper banging on Fang's door.

The others were already in the kitchen. Iggy and Gazzy ran upstairs and I told the girls to fill up some of our water bottles. I yanked the pantry doors open and began to shove food into our bags. Fang jumped down the stairs with a couple of flashlights in his arms. He dropped one in each of the bags.

Whisper stood in the corner, not sure what to do with herself. "The batteries and matches are in the utility room. Top shelf," I instructed. She nodded and rushed away.

Angel and Nudge had finished with the water so I told them to go get a change of clothes for themselves, Whisper, and I. I looked at Fang who immediately understood and went upstairs to do the same for the boys.

I heard a BOOM upstairs, adding to the pandemonium. "What are you two doing up there?" I yelled as I leaped up the stairs to Gazzy and Iggy's room.

"Sorry, Max. I dropped one," Gazzy answered through the door.

"Dropped, what?" I asked impatiently.

"Don't worry; it was just a small one," Iggy said.

"A small, what?" I persisted.

"I won't drop anymore," Gazzy promised.

"Drop, _what_?" I repeated, on the brink of hysterics.

"Here's the last one," Iggy continued.

I flung the door open to see Iggy gingerly placing a bomb in a bag. Duh, I should of known. "You better not drop that bag. If the bombs don't kill you, I will!" I threatened.

I ushered them downstairs where the others were waiting. I hauled my pack over my shoulder. "Max, they're thinking of storming the house . . ." Angel told me.

"Everyone, once we get outside, up and away."

"What about Whisper?" Nudge asked. I glanced at Whisper who seemed to be examining her dirty sneakers.

"I got her," Iggy offered.

"Problem solved. Ready, guys?" I got nods with varying levels of enthusiasm. "Let's go!"

We sprinted out the front door into the midst of ten snarling Erasers.

* * *

**Thank you to mi amigos _GreenWingsz.x, kashiena, Maximum Writers, Iamawesome, _and an anonymous Eva NoName. The number of reviews I have been getting are steadily decreacing. cry cry cry I would like eight people to review this chapter. Pleeeeeeeeeease like Nudge? not-so-effective Bambi eyes Maybe if you do I will tell you one of the powers I'm planning on giving Whisper . . . If you don't wanna know, still review just say that you don't want to know.**


	7. Erasers and Nudge Channel

**Hi people who are awesome enough to read my story! I know I said I would post a weekend ago and I'm sorry about that. I would give you the excuse of History projects to do and science fair ideas find (if you have a good ninth-tenth grade level idea let me know!) and all that other fun stuff but you probably hear that enough from everyone else so I will spare you today. I recently realized that my chapters are really short compared to some other people's so I'm going to try to make them longer if I can. This one is the longest yet! Okay Dokey! This chapter has a lot of Nudge Channel 'cause she is really fun to write.**

I saw Iggy scoop up whisper and take off. Giving the others time I lunged at Ari. I quickly delivered a roundhouse kick. Out of my peripheral vision I saw Angel, Nudge and Gazzy take running leaps. An Eraser grabbed Nudge's ankle. Fang quickly came to her aid and kicked it in the stomach. The Eraser howled and loosened his grip on Nudge enough for her to slip away. Fang kicked another one and jumped into the sky.

Ari got a well-aimed punch at my face while I was distracted. Iggy swooped behind an Eraser and Whisper clapped her hands down on his ears, popping his eardrums. On the way back up, Ig kicked him in the head, causing him to collapse.

Ari slammed his fist into my chin as more Erasers swarmed towards us. As I fell, I brought my foot at Ari's legs, taking him down with me.

"Bombs away!" I heard the Gasman yell.

Frantically, I pushed Ari off me and leaped into the air. I covered my ears as the sound of the explosion echoed through the trees. Coughing and wheezing, I pushed my way through the gray cloud of smoke.

The others were waiting for me just above the debris.

"Wow," Nudge said. "That was really scary when I felt that Eraser grab me. That was really, _really_ scary when Gazzy dropped the bomb because I knew you were down there. I knew that he wasn't stupid enough to do a bomb if it would risk you getting hurt even if it hurt all the other Erasers down there. Not that I doubted you couldn't get away from them or anything, Max. It's just that--" Gazzy clamped a hand over her mouth.

"It was just a smoke one, you know, to freak them out," he said.

I glared at Nudge. "Thank you for your concern."

I was about to lecture Gazzy about how that still wasn't a good idea and how I could have gotten hurt while they "freaked out" when the sounds of gunfire rang out. I quickly tilted my wings to fly northeast. The others followed unquestioningly. Well, how about that for a change?

After flying for a good, solid . . . who am I kidding? After only twenty minutes Nudge had to break the silence. "Where are we going? It's not like we can go back home with Ari there and everything. Are we going back to the hawks? I would like that! Well, except for their eating habits. Wait, awww. We're going in the wrong direction for the hawks. Hey! Remember when we were . . ." An icy glare from Fang shut her up pretty quick. I'd have to learn how he did that. . .

"We're going to that Institute in New York to find out if we have parents," I said while focusing on objects below, trying to decipher if we were still in Arizona. There was a group of kids walking home from school and I quickly trained my vision to the clouds in front of me. The last thing I needed was to be thinking about Ella and Dr. Martinez.

"Sweet!" Nudge rambled on, "I wonder if that lady we saw while looking for Angel was my mom. Hold on! Did you saw New York? As in New York City?! Can we go to the Statue of Liberty? And the Eiffel Tower?"

"That's in Paris! New York has the Empire State Building," Iggy said.

"Ooh! Can we go to Paris sometime, Max? That would be so neat! I watched this French thing on TV once so now I can go up to a French person and say, 'Bonjour! Je m'appelle Nudge. Je suis américaine. Et toi?' "

"Nudge, there is no way we're going to be able to go to Paris. I don't even know how we could get the money to do all those things. I'm sorry, sweetie." I had to add the last part when I saw the look on her face.

After about an hour or two, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel were preoccupied with a game of "I Spy." Fang was flying silently to my right and Iggy was talking to Whisper about air currents. He was beginning to lag behind bit, no doubt because of exhaustion.

It was probably a good time to stop for the night. I looked at my Mickey Mouse stop watch. I used to have an alarm clock that matched but it had mysteriously disappeared. Eight o'clock. I was so hungry that I wouldn't be surprised if my stomach had begun to digest itself.

I began to scout for a spot to land when I felt an explosive force inside my skull.

* * *

**Did you like? Some of the French may be spelled wrong and I'm not sure if the accent will show up when this gets posted so I apologize to any french speakers. I'm only in French 1!! Thanks to _Eva NoName, DeceasedAngel, MellaIsi, FaxyLover,_ and _kashiena_ for reviewing. I'm not sure if I told Eva NoName Whisper's future power or not (that offer still stands) so if I didn't, I'm sorry and please let me know. **

**I didn't get the eight reviews that I would have liked, though. So sad, so sad . . . Anyhow, I got a reader from Singapore this month so whoever you are, you are awesome! You guys can review with improvments, ideas, science fair topics, or just to say hi. _MellaIsi_ is still the record holder. Please review and keep reading!**


	8. Brain Blasts

**Hi guys! I am soooo sorry this took so long!! But instead of saying my excuse was that I had to write an essay on how the Populist Movement relates to the Wizard of Oz (which I did have to do) I blame the long wait on the fact that there was only two reciews! That was my longest chapter (after this one) and only two reviews! Come on guys! I need encouragment. I was also dissapointed no one said anything about my Mickey Mouse alarm clock joke. If you don't get it, re-read the last chapter!**

**There is a guy in my history class who looks so much like Iggy that it isn't even funny. You'd just have to give him strawberry blonde hair. And make him blind. And make him a mutant on the run for his life. But besides that . . . Anyhow, if you forgot, Max's first brain blast just started!**

There was a brief moment where I had enough time to wonder if this is how the shell of one of Ig's bombs feels before it goes off.

My thoughts were cut short because the pain was amplified by a bajillion. I might have screamed but then I gave my attention to squeezing my hands against my head to prevent my cranium from shattering and my brain plummeting to earth. _Wouldn't that be a lovely present to have splatter on your windshield in the middle of rush-hour traffic?_ How was I managing to be sarcastic? Let me know if you find out.

I was vaguely aware of the wind whistling in my ears, whipping my hair in my face. I was trying to remember how to flap my wings but my thoughts were consumed by many flickering images.

It was enough to give anyone a seizure. Maybe I _was_.

My wings were smashed between myself and someone's solid arms. Normally that would hurt pretty badly but it didn't. Nothing could be as excruciating as this. Except maybe death.

Could I be dying? Is this what it felt like? Had I reached my expiration date like so many experiments before me? What would the flock do without me? If Fang were to take charge, it would only be four months until he died. After another two, Iggy would follow.

Was this my life flashing before my eyes? Was I seeing every detail really fast? You know that it has got to be very fast if my brain can't process it all at the same pace it receives it.

Then all my coherent thoughts ended.

What felt like years later the blast down-graded to a low throbbing. I heard a moan escape my lips. I laid there for a while before finally daring to open my eyes.

I squinted through the green light being filtered through the trees into the six faces of my flock. Everyone looked worried except Fang but his eyes betrayed him. For once Nudge was silent.

Iggy was the first to speak. "Max, are you okay?"

"I hope," I barely managed to croak. I analyzed everyone's expressions one by one. My gaze lingered on Fang.

Getting the clue Iggy couldn't see, Whisper dug her notepad out of her pocket: _Let's give Max a moment to rest up, guys. Why don't we get a fire started so Iggy can get started on dinner?_ She picked up Angel and started walking deeper into the woods. Gazzy took Iggy's hand and reluctantly followed. Nudge cast me a weary glance but then trudged off.

Once they were out of earshot Fang asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." I tried to sit up but a wave of dizziness swept over me so I plopped back down. We sat in silence for a while until "Fang?"

"Hmm?" He was picking absently at the grass.

"If I was gone, would you take care of the flock?"

"Of coarse. You goin' somewhere?"

"I don't know." His poor attempt to lighten the mood had no effect. "I don't know."

We were off early the next morning and Nudge was already going on about different places we would never be able to go. We needed both Fang _and_ Whisper to balance her out.

Once again, Iggy had to take Whisper. I wasn't sure if I was up to it and Fang to be concerned about catching me if _it_ happened again, judging by his not-so-stealthy glances my way.

"Ya, and there was this one TV episode where a class went to this science place with all sorts of cool stuff in it." Nudge continued her blabbing that the rest of us were trying to tune out. "Hey, Whisper? Did you ever do one of those?

I was about to tell her to shut up and that Whisper probably wouldn't want to talk about it but she began writing. Nudge read aloud, "My whole grade went on a field trip to New York City once." That caught my attention. 'We had to meet at the school at six in the morning in order to leave on time. We saw Broadway and Time Square. It was so much fun!"

"Did you see any place where sicko scientists might horde information?" I asked.

She shook her head. _You could keep stuff in any of those buildings._

_Great,_ I thought, _we've narrowed it down a lot._ I began massaging my forehead and everyone was watching me intently, hoping I wouldn't drop out of the sky.

I opened my mouth to say I was fine when the supernatural headache came back. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to focus on flying. It hurt just as bad but this time I was mentally bracing myself. I'll spare you the lovely details.

When it had tuned down to a dull pain, I cracked open my eyes and continued flying as if nothing had happened. No sense in making the flock worry about the leader After a long silence everyone finally seemed convinced that I was alright.

As Nudge quietly brought forth a new avalanche of words, I began to think about the stream of images I had actually been able to take in. Buildings, newspapers, explosions and numbered codes. What did it all mean?

After our lunch break, the younger three were unsuccessfully trying to play a hand game in midair. Fang was muttering letters, barely audibly, to Iggy as Whisper pushed the sign for each into his open palm. There was no other way she would be able to talk to Iggy since he couldn't read what she wrote or see her hand gestures.

"Those beans were so good!" The Gasman noisily delivered one of his specialties. Nudge and Angel were gagging while the rest of us flew upwind, unfazed.

"I hear a lot of noise," Iggy said.

I saw Whisper catch Fang's attention and point into the distance. He squinted and turned around. "Up ahead."

I didn't see anything at first. _Maybe Whisper is getting her raptor vision . . ._ I concentrated harder. There, not too far away was the New York City skyline.

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter yet! Me so proud! I know it has been kind of boring right now. Within the next, maybe five, chapters, we should be having a new power and new character. For a chapter I'm writing, I'm gonna need Whisper's new name. I'm between Michelle, Shelby, and Liz. Let me know which one you like or if you have another idea. Please gove me more than two reviews! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top! (I haven't said that in years!) Let me know what you liked! It doesn't take that long and I try to review every story I read!**

**PS: Thanks to _FaxyLover _and an anon. Maxine!!**


End file.
